Si la ves
by Marie Vian
Summary: Habían transcurrido doce años desde la partida. Aquel fatídico día en el que Edward Cullen le había dicho adiós a Isabella Swan. Alice vuelve a Forks y Edward decide dejarle un mensaje a su amada Bella. "Si la ves dile que..."


"**Si la ves dile que no me ha quitado el sueño**

**Y que lo nuestro está olvidado**

**Dile que al final de todo **

(No sigas ya mintiendo)

**Se lo voy a agradecer" **

**Si la vez – Franco De Vita & Sin Bandera**

Habían transcurrido doce años desde la partida. Aquel fatídico día en el que Edward Cullen le había dicho adiós a Isabella Swan. No, no la había olvidado, jamás podría hacerlo, y desde aquel momento cada segundo de su vida parecía transcurrir en el infierno. Le ardía el tiempo que no pasaba junto a ella.

Estaba enterado de que su hermana Alice realizaría un viaje a Forks por cuestiones de la universidad de la cual estaba a punto de graduarse- de nuevo- y le había prohibido rotundamente buscar a Bella.

- No lo hare- afirmo Alice- pero quizá nos encontremos por casualidad. ¿Qué esperas que haga si eso sucede?

-¿Acaso has tenido alguna visión?- interrogo Edward

- No- respondió- solo que Forks es un pueblo pequeño.

La vista de Edward se volvió a la ventana, en donde observaba la nieve canadiense que caía perezosamente.

- Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta- musitó Alice, atrayendo nuevamente su atención

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga si llego a verla?

- Salúdala, háblale, llévala de compras ¡no lo sé Alice!- respondió Edward, volteando la vista hacia el nevado panorama nuevamente.

Hubo un prolongado- pero no incomodo- silencio en la estancia, hasta que la voz de la pequeña Cullen lo quebró

- ¿Y si pregunta por ti?

Una sensación de dolor lo arrollo de inmediato, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a su dulce Bella, las mismas que le había escondido bajo un manto negro de blasfemias. Ansiaba decirle que la amaba, y que siempre lo había hecho, que la extrañaba, que se sentía morir sin ella a su lado.

Pero no lo haría. El bien de su amada importaba más que su felicidad. A estas alturas lo más seguro es que Bella ya haya hecho su vida, tendría un esposo, tal vez hijos…una feliz vida normal, y el no arruinaría eso con lamentos y confesiones tardías, que solo conseguirían entristecerla con malos recuerdos.

Tomó aire para contestar como debía, no como quería.

**- Si la vez dile que…que me has visto mejorado, y que hay alguien a mi lado que me tiene enamorado**

Alice se cubrió la boca, totalmente anonadada de las palabras de su hermano. Sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, permitiéndole continuar

- **Que los días se han pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado**

Edward hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Aunque no lo necesitara, sentía que se ahogaba.

- **Dile que ya estoy curado, y que lo nuestro ya es pasado **

Blasfemias…puras blasfemias. No era la primera vez que lo hacía…no era la primera vez que mentía para impedirse gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos

- **Dile que yo estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor. Si piensa que tal vez me muero porque ella no está ¡Que va! **

Y le dolía, le dolía como la primera vez que le mintió

- **Dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer**

Los ojos de Alice se encontraban abiertos como platos. Observaba a Edward perpleja e incrédula sin decirle palabra alguna, esperando que continuara. Sin embargo, el no dijo nada más.

Permaneció en el silencio de su hermano un par de minutos más antes de tomar su equipaje- que era bastante -, daba igual, en ese momento nada era más pesado que el recado que llevaba. Era como una carga en su corazón, sabía que él estaba mintiendo.

Suspiro, y se adelantó para despedirse

- Adiós Edward- musito, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta

Este último no se despegó sus ojos dorados de la ventana, pero su frio corazón le gritaba. Se estaba recriminando interiormente.

¿Cómo era capaz?

No la tenía a su lado en ese momento porque le había mentido, no había podido ser feliz con ella porque le había mentido, pasaría el resto de su eterna vida solo, porque le había mentido. ¡Malditas blasfemias! Ellas tenían la culpa de todo.

No, no podía permitir que Alice llevara ese montón de falacias a Bella.

Tomo fuerzas y corrió hacia el exterior donde su hermana se disponía a marcharse. Al verlo, abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto. Edward mando a la basura la imagen perfecta que había montado para Bella, y musito un nuevo recado

- **Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor dile que ya no me ves**

Alice asintió levemente, se introdujo de nuevo en el auto y partió hacia Forks.

Y como lo había predicho sin haber tenido ninguna visión, si encontró a Bella. Y Bella si pregunto por Edward.

Y Alice si respeto la decisión y el recado de su hermano

- Si lo ves, dile que lo amo- pidió la joven de ojos achocolatados

Isabella Swan no volvió a saber nada más de Edward Cullen.

Aunque los dos se amaban

**Presente! Con uno de mis fanfics tristes de nuevo. Está inspirado en la canción "Si la vez" que canta Franco De Vita con Sin Bandera ¡Ahhh, lo que las canciones me hacen escribir! :P Y es que a toda canción que escucho le saco su lado crepúsculo jajajaja. Ojala les guste, si no les gusta les prometo uno feliz la próxima vez :P XD**

**Besos! **


End file.
